He always comes back to me
by twinkletoesnelly
Summary: Kirsten thinks about the last 48 hours!


These are some of Kirsten's thoughts post the kitchen make out scene and before they hear about Marissa

She lay wrapped in his arms, more comfortable then she had been in a long time. This was the way they were meant to be. She had been so worried; petrified that she had lost him. It had gotten to the stage where she thought they were past the point of no return. Yes they had sort of made up before the event, but she felt there was so much that had not been said. She had been so angry with him. Of course he then came out with the speech, which made her heart melt. He had rescued himself, gave it all up for her, it had taken long enough but he had done it. At that moment her faith was restored, in front of her she no longer saw the man who had been possessed like her father, but instead the passionate man she had married. The man that had all his life had fought for justice and equality. As he declined the award, stating he wanted to concentrate on the more important things, he had stared at her with those piercing blue eyes that could touch her soul. She loved him more at that moment then she ever had. Yes, she was upset she had to relapse to make him take notice, but she could see that he had been guilt ridden since he had found out.

She snuggled closer into him and his arms tightened around her. Today had been perfect, the kids had graduated, they had celebrated and Sandy had given her his undivided attention. He was constantly at her side, holding her, touching, kissing her, whispering to her how much he loved her. All the little things she had missed over the past few weeks. To top it off he had come home today and told her he wanted to go back to the job that she knew suited him best. She had been overwhelmed; it was amazing that 48 hours ago she was considering that they had reached the end of the road yet here they were lying in bed after the most mind-blowing sex marathon that had started in the kitchen, moved around the house until they had finally reached their bedroom. It was as if they were young again, back at college when they used to skip classes just to spend the day locked up in the mail truck together. Deep inside, she had believed that Sandy was going to fix it and he had proved her right. Thank god because she knew she wasn't strong enough to last without him. She would self destruct but that wasn't going to happen because no matter what she knew that if they were able to get past what they had in the past two years they could face anything. She felt that this had been the last test for there relationship and they had passed, they had conquered the enemy. She turned around to face him and she found him staring at her,

'Hey you'

'Hey'

'You're so beautiful you know' Sandy said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed, it had been a while since he had talked to her like this, it was almost as if it was all new.

'So this is what it's gonna be like next year then'

'Well I hope so' he mocked 'and just think we won't even have to come up to the bedroom because there will be no chance of interruption'. He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly.

'I love you so much'

'How much?' she teased and he began to place fluttering kisses down her heck reaching her collar bone, the spot that made her moan.

'This much' and with that he kissed her with all the passion in the world. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes linking her fingers with his.

'I love you too' she replied. She paused for a moment and whispered 'Sandy promise me you'II never leave me, I just wouldn't be able to survive without you'. She could immediately see the flash of guilt in his eyes.

'Baby, I promise you from this day on I'm really gonna try not to screw up. I'd …. I swear to you that I will never leave your side. I don't even want to entertain the risk of losing you. I'm not going anywhere, my place is right here with you, I just took a wrong turn for a bit but you found me and brought me back. I'm nothing with out you. So you're stuck with me forever, if that's what you want?' There he had done it again, rocked her world, shown her that all of this was worth it, because they were Sandy and Kirsten - Sandy and Kirsten the moral centre of the Universe.

She kissed him and the world stood still. She had her husband back…..

Then the phone rang…….

We all know what happens then. Please review and let me know!


End file.
